ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
The orcs are a race of large, powerful humanoids native to the deserts of Otrag-Vakh. However, they are also found farther south within the Wilds of Zar. Variations Desert Orcs The original version of the species, this ethnic group hails from the desert sands of Otrag-Vakh, and is adapted to living in tropical desert conditions. They are able to survive long periods without food and water. Jungle Orcs An offshoot which was created after a large migration of orcs into the Wilds of Zar, Jungle Orcs are characterized by their green skin, and ability to survive in hot humid climates, and being resistant to disease. Physiology Appearance Orcs are humanoids of imposing stature, towering over lesser races, with most members standing between seven and eight feet in height, and being broader than most humans. Orcs are also possessed of sharp, black fingernails, pointed ears, and large pointed teeth, and a pair of fangs which often jut from their mouths. Their skin tones blend in well to their environments, with the desert orcs adapted to the sands which they call home, coming in brown or tan colors, while the jungle orcs have tones of green to blend in with the foliage of their tropical homelands. Oddities such as albinos do occur as well. Aging Orcs grow up fast, reaching puberty between eight and ten years of age, and maturity at around fifteen. From, there their physical prime is stretched out for several decades, and they do not begin to physically degrade until they reach around sixty years of age. However, at that point, physical decline is rapid, and generally by around sixty five years of age, an orc will be wizened, old and feeble. By the age of seventy, most orcs will succumb to the ravages of time. Diet Orcs are primarily carnivorous, equipped with sharp teeth and a pair of fangs to help them rip through flesh. In addition, their potent digestive system allows them to easily digest meat without cooking it. However, they are also capable of consuming plant based food, being possessed of molars in the backs of their mouths. Environmental Adaptations Both variations of orcs are adapted to hot climates, with desert orcs being more suited to arid climates, while the jungle orcs thrive in areas thick with humidity. The Red Joy During the frenzy of battle, orcs are often overcome by a state they call the Red Joy. When this occurs, the pain receptors in their nervous system's shut off, making them impervious to pain and enabling them to fight on with injuries that would incapacitate any other race. Furthermore, the Red Joy inflames an orcs bloodlust, driving up their acts of brutality and keeping them engaged in the thrill of combat. Among the orcs, the Red Joy is said to be a gift from their chief deity, Lagrash. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Resilience: Due to their extreme pain resistance and the thick layers of muscle which coat their bodies, orcs are able to withstand more physical damage than other races. Keen Senses: Orcs are endowed with senses surpassing those of humans. * Keen Hearing: The hearing of an orc is comparable to a hound, allowing them to track creatures by their scents. * Keen Night Vision: Orcs have eyesight that functions very well in low light conditions. * Keen Smell: Orcs have senses of smell to rival those of dogs, which enables them to track individuals based on their scent. Enhanced Stamina: Due to their generally high levels of physical fitness, orcs are capable of exerting themselves for long periods without tire. Enhanced Strength: Orcs far surpass humans in terms of physical strength, being able to easily overpower and throw around fully grown humans. Weaknesses Category:RacesOrcs, despite their considerable strength and toughness, can still be killed by ordinary means, such as by decapitation, asphyxiation, starvation, and blunt trauma.